Cigarettes
by kirbywow
Summary: Ginny's life has become a boring routine when the Golden Trio is off fighting in the war. What happens when she becomes friends with two of Slytherin's most popular people? G/D rated M for language and possible adult themes.


Ginny ran swiftly down the marble stair case.

_One hundred and forty-three steps left..._

Her life had become a schedule based around her quick breaks to have a cigarette. She knew it was a terrible habit, but she had gone past the point of caring. It was the only thing she really enjoyed during the day. She had three breaks during the day, where she would sneakily leave the common room or great hall too take a drag off the thin stick. Very few people knew of her habit, even though it had been going on for nearly a year.

She reached the bottom of the staircase and quickly scurried outside. She went to her favourite spot, which was a large willow tree that was on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, so all the students were scared to go near it. She leaned against the trunk and took out a cigarette from her pouch that looked like a simple coin bag. Lighting the end, she put it against her lips and inhaled. Instantly, her mind cleared for a few minutes of the day, as the cloud of smoke blurred her vision.

She tightened her scarf tighter for more warmth. The late November air was getting colder, as the sky threatened to drop snow all over the school's grounds. Normally the landscape would be covered with snow by now, but not this year, winter hadn't visited yet.

With one last drag from her cigarette, she put it out, and headed back into the school to go back to her oh-so dull life. One would assume being siblings with Ron Weasley, her life would be full of constant action and adventure. But no, it was quite the opposite. The only times she got too experience what he and his two best friends experience was going to the Department of Mysteries two years ago. It was the most terrifying time of her life, but she loved it. The adrenaline rushing through her veins as she hexed the people whom she detested, seeing Voldermort with her own eyes. It was the scariest moment of her life, but she wouldn't change it for the world.

Currently, the golden trio were off finding the remaining Horocruxes, while she was left behind, living in boredom and curiousness. She never went a day without thinking about her brother, her best friend, or her boyfriend...thing. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who she cared about so much, the boy who she loved, the boy who could be screwing her best friend for all she knew...

She shook her head from those thoughts. Even though her and Harry weren't official, she knew he would never do anything to hurt her, and she SURELY knew Hermione wouldn't do anything to hurt her or Ron. Ginny was almost positive she would never do anything disrespectful too Harry, but there was always that slight annoyance in the back of her head, the adventurous side of her wanting to break free. She was a sixteen year old girl with hormones, what did one expect?

Once she arrived in the common room, she plopped onto one of her favourite armchairs beside Neville Longbottom. Over the past few years, she and Neville had become quite good friends. It started when Neville asked her to the Yule Ball in her third grade, and it had developed from there. It was painfully obvious too all that Neville was absolutely infatuated with Ginny, all except Ginny herself. She was 

oblivious to the longing look in Neville's eyes as they chatted the night away, or how hurt he was when Harry kissed her in front of everyone, or how he held onto her for a little longer when they hugged.

"Hey, Neville!" Ginny said cheerfully

"Hello, Ginny. Back from your-uh-session?" Neville was one of the few people who knew about her little smoking habit.

"Oh god, you make it sound like I just got back from some intense snogging session," She giggled, "But as a matter of fact, yes, I did, and it was lovely."

"I'll never understand how you can do that to you body" He rolled his eyes

"And you never will, because you're forbidden to ever try it!" She shook a finger at his face

He playfully grabbed her finger and shoved it under her own nose, "Alright, mother!" he joked.

* * *

Ginny was running extremely late for class, unfortunately it was charms. She was already on Flitwick's bad side this year, due to her skipping his class numerous times. She jumped into the shower quickly, not even lasting long enough to enjoy the relaxing steam, and jumped out. She stood in front of a full body mirror, and quickly dried her long red hair with her wand. It fell into nice waves, and side swept bangs fell just above large brown eyes. Freckles dusted her face, giving her the trademark Weasley look, which she sometimes detested.

Quickly she threw on her uniform, which consisted of a skirt that was far short for her liking, red and gold stockings, and a white blouse. She quickly left the common room and ran through the halls. She was in such a hurry she didn't even notice Peeves ahead of her balancing a bucket of water on his head.

"Oh, what is this? A little weasel running late for class?" Peeve's voice echoed throughout the halls.

"Go away, Peeves." She said under her breath, but before she knew it she was drenched in ice water from head to toe. She looked down at her blouse, which was now incredibly see through, and her hair was dripping wet.

Peeves laughter was bouncing of the walls as he left the area, leaving a very angry Ginny alone.

"FUCK!" She yelled and tried to cover her chest with her arms. She looked around desperately for a lost cloak, or even a secret passage to lead her back to her dormitory.

"Well, well, well..." a smooth voice came from behind her, "Do I really want to know, Weasley?"

Blaise Zabini walked towards her. Ginny always found him to be quite attractive, even if she hated to admit it. His bright blue eyes contrasted his tan skin, and silky shaggy brown hair fell gracefully into his eyes. He was a knockout.

"Go away, Zabini" She said, intending it come out cold and harsh, but ended up coming out as a plea.

"I'm sorry, but I really think I'll pass, this is a golden opportunity" He smirked, making Ginny feel uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked nervously, she really hoped Blaise wasn't some pervert who would take advantage of an innocent girl like herself.

"Calm down, Weasley, I was just kidding." He smiled at her, and Ginny softened for whatever reason, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Peeves" was all Ginny could say, and Blaise understood.

"Well, it's your lucky day," Ginny scoffed, "That such a kind gentleman like me showed up at the scene of the crime."

"Excuse me?"

He loosened his cloak and handed it to her, "Here, take this."

"I-I couldn't-"

"Weasley, just take the damn cloak, go get changed, and leave it under the griffin once you're done. Don't worry about it." He flashed a sincere smile which confused Ginny.

"Well, thank you."

"No problem, and if anyone asks you why you have a Slytherin cloak, just tell them I shagged the hell out of you." Ginny laughed, and Blaise winked at her then strode off down the corridor.

Ginny draped herself with the cloak and decided to just crawl back into her bed and forget about going back to class.

* * *

"Draco, mate, you're never going to believe it!" Blaise strode into the Slytherin common room with a huge grin on his face.

"What is it, Blaise?" Draco Malfoy drawled, he was sprawled across the sofa, and looked like he was in no mood to talk.

"Picture this: Ginny Weasley, soaked head to toe, see through top, all alone in an empty corridor" Blaise exclaimed

"That sounds revolting" Draco scoffed

"No, man, you have no idea. Quite frankly, I never would have thought anything of the little Weasley myself until today, she was hot as hell, mate!"

"Impossible!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Alright, say you weren't, why are you informing me of this?" Draco raised an eyebrow at his friend

"I thought you might want to have some new meat, you know? You must be getting awfully tired of all these Slytherin cows. There's what- four attractive girls in the whole house?"

Draco looked as though he was going to be sick, "You HONESTLY think I'm going to lay my fingers on that sad excuse of a witch?"

Blaise sighed, "You know what, fine! If you're passing up the Weasley girl, I'll take a shot at her! I've always had a thing for red heads..."

"You go right on ahead." Draco said and closed his eyes, hinting that the conversation was over. He heard Blaise leave the room, and his mind went wild.

Draco wasn't being honest with Blaise; in fact, he too thought Ginny was one of the more pretty girls of the bunch. Of course, he was way too proud to ever admit that. He noticed her at the end of his fifth grade, when she hexed him, and since then she's grown up a ton. His eyes would always wander too the red headed girl, and thought of her being drenched in water made his mind wander.

Of course, he would never admit it. He would never say anything but, "Disgusting!" about Ginny Weasley.

Or so he thought.


End file.
